<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passport to Paradise by Trifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727049">Passport to Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi'>Trifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a joke event turns into a battlefield, and then a form of catharsis, for some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passport to Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running. Running, jumping over random pieces of broken infrastructure and sophisticated machinery that came his way. Alarms blazed all around him as red lazers darted here and there – it was Armageddon. Every breath felt like a chore. The exhilaration made his head hurt and his lungs felt like they would burst. He glanced backwards - Turles was a few meters behind him, dodging his own set of lazers and bullets. He raced on ahead as shouts and screams of pain and the crashing of random pieces of rubble thundered on around him.</p>
<p>The Area 51 raid.</p>
<p>Started by college student Matty Roberts, evolved into a viral event, spanned thousands of memes and jokes, and even induced a response from the US military itself with over 2.1 million people RSVPing (including Liam Cummings) and another 1.5 interested.</p>
<p>Heck, it had even gotten the army to give official demonstrations of the Naruto run. Like, how often do you see that happening?</p>
<p>Still, even with all the planning and the extraordinarily cool weapons they had acquired, it was all turning out to be exactly what he thought it would be - a complete mess. They were fighting back, of course, - the aliens had surprisingly allied with them and the scouters were a godsend – heck, even the Naruto running had worked lightyears better than he thought it would – but it was still a complete mess. The army was extremely stubborn and crafty and wasn't giving them any breathing room, and they were flailing to snatch it. Many of them were still trying to free the aliens and grab some tech while at it, while everyone else covered them up. He was one of them, but what he was looking for was very different from the rest.</p>
<p>While helping out everyone else, he'd noticed a portal quite similar to the one in the Big Hero movies. Intrigued, he'd gone and stuck his head in – and was mystified by what he saw.</p>
<p>Destruction. Everywhere.</p>
<p>Looking like it was taken straight out of a post-apocalyptic movie, he'd taken in everything he saw with an odd sense of awe. People lying around dying, many with missing arms or legs, the sky and ground both a dreary orange-yellow, smoke rising from multiple spots around them, trees nowhere in sight, and cars and buildings and billboards and streetlights lying in a carpet of rubble and just everything up-ended so badly to the point where all it took was just one quick look to make you sick.</p>
<p>Sick, however, was a far cry from what he was feeling.</p>
<p>It all gave him glee.</p>
<p>Pure, unadulterated glee.</p>
<p>The satisfaction and joy he felt from it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. The sight of destruction, the smell of smoke and blood, the cries for help and screams of pain, it-it all gave him a new sense of euphoria. There was suddenly a new meaning to the word pleasure. He had no idea something could make him feel like this… this unbelievable sense of amusement… and victory…and excitement…</p>
<p>He had to get back there. He just had to.</p>
<p>Everyone has some place to be. Some place they absolutely have to go to, some place they absolutely cannot live without. It gives them happiness, pride, satisfaction… it's essentially their paradise. Their literal, physical, metaphorical, emotional paradise.</p>
<p>And that's exactly what that place was for him. It conveyed to him each one of those feelings, and more. It gave him power. It gave him security. It gave him leisure. It gave him satisfaction. It gave the place straight out of his dreams, it gave him what he never knew he needed until now. It was his literal, physical, metaphorical, emotional paradise.</p>
<p>Because when you've been betrayed by all those whom you trusted to death and beyond, when you've been shot a thousand times over and over in your heart by those who don't even own a gun, when you've been forced to give up everything you've ever had and still couldn't find peace, when the place you called home became the place called hell and those you called your own became complete strangers, when you've endured it all for that one glimmer of hope that destiny had something in store for you only to find it was all a promised neverland, and when all you have left in your heart for those who threw you down to the basement when you weren't even on the first floor is hatred and revenge… that is exactly what a place like that would look like.</p>
<p>Paradise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something from 8th grade. Yeah, when the hype for this was still strong (and we were riding the tail end of it? Idk, haha). Anyway, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>